The I-Do's
by JotunChick11
Summary: Tony and Pepper are getting married and Thor makes the wedding plans! Darcy is there and is swept off her feet and into the dance floor by Loki. Darcy is extremely nervous and Loki is acting annoyingly natural. Rated for kissing, Thor has Asgardian suggestive topics discussed ( and he's intoxicated), and... Well anything else that's wrong with it! Review! One-shot Loki/Darcy.


**A one-shot about my two favorite Love birds Loki/Darcy... At Tony and Pepper's wedding!**

* * *

''Pepper Potts...'' Ton y knelt in front of her, looking up at her with the cutest face he could muster, ''Will you dedicate the rest of your life to me... And marry me?''

Pepper squealed, seeing the diamond ring. But everyone knew that wasn't why she was squealing.

''Yes! I will! I love you Tony Stark! You are the man I've wanted to marry forever!'' She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard.

A camera snapped and they looked up.

''You guys are an amazing couple... And I'm glad Tony finally asked you to marry him.'' Steve said shyly, smiling big.

''Let's have a fanfare!'' Thor shouted. ''Invite everyone! They will wed Asgardian style!''

* * *

''You may... Well now you're wed.'' Nick said dryly, looking stiff in his priest costume from last year, watching as Tony exchanged spit with his wife.

The lights dimmed and party music started up, Darcy felt herself going into the rhythm of the music, and she found herself face to face with Thor's brother, Loki.

''Oh! hmm... Loki... Nice surprise...'' Darcy smiled weakly as he grasped both her hands, beginning to dance with her.

The music had slowed to romance music, and everyone was in pairs, dancing like they did in old timey movies. Loki seemed a natural a the form of dance, and led her around, smirking as if he could tell Darcy was missing half the steps. The lights got dimmer and it was down to a light blue, almost as if the lights were off and only the moon ws lighting the tower.

''You're tense, relax and maybe the type of dance will be easier for you.'' Loki said, his naturally sarcastic voice hiding a more tender note.

''Okay guys, I'd like to acknowledge all of you, and tell you that you rock. Thanks Nick for wedding me and my beautiful wife, no matter how depressing the continual sighs were.'' Tony smirked from his position on a small daïs, small claps filling in the noise. ''The party plan was designed by Thor so...'' Tony looked at a notebook, and threw it to the floor, ''It absolutely has no solid plan... It's just, drink, dance, have fun with your lover, and other stuff that's really... Fun...''

''I think his plan rocks!'' Clint yelled from the other side of the room, raising a round of applause.

Darcy smiled, and then noticed her closeness to Loki's body, and she moved away. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she thanked God for the dim lights.

Loki smirked, and gave a small clap, his eyes flicking to her for half a heartbeat, then they returned to Tony. Darcy blushed harder and looked at Loki in an admiring way. He looked stunning in a black tuxedo, a scarf hung loosely around his neck, black hair naturally feathered at the back, feathered and dark as crows feathers.

Darcy was roused from her musing by the music starting back up, and a the roar of clapping.

''Distracted?'' Loki whispered, taking her hands in his and beginning to dance again.

''A little.'' Darcy admitted, blushing when she thought of why she was distracted.

''What were you thinking about?'' He whispered in her ear, his hand on her waist feeling warm and solid.

She breathed out, trying to calm down. She figured he'd know if she lied, so she decided to half-lie. ''I was thinking about how good you look in that tux.''

''Hmm. I thought you'd like it, my normal apparel is a bit bulky and warlike, so I figured you'd like this more... Was I correct?''

''I like your outfit, it's very... Appealing... But yes I like the suit.'' Darcy cursed herself, she should relax, she was friends with Loki and should act natural.

''I thought you'd like it... I wouldn't have come if I thought you wouldn't be here.'' He pressed his lips against her neck.

Darcy stiffened, and felt her blood heat up. ''I...'' She looked around and saw that they were on the balcony, the music in the party room muffled.

''Here sit down.'' Loki pointed to the bench and closed the sliding doors. Shutting them out in the cold... Alone.

''I really think we should go inside, I don't need pneumonia.'' She laughed weakly, her pulse racing as he sat down next to her.

''You know it's not that cold,'' He smirked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He slowly leaned closer and placed his lips against hers, bringing her closer to him.

She moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair, slowly pulling free his scarf.

She heard the door slide open and broke away from him, looking up in surprise. Loki looked at her, irritation in his green eyes, but then he saw their visitor.

''Well I'm glad you two finally made peace.'' Thor said brightly, swaying from intoxication. ''I hope you have fun... A little cold for that kind of sport out here though... Don't you agree brother?''

''Uhh... Yes! I think we're going inside right now.'' Loki said hastily, picking up his scarf and leading her inside.

''I promise you, we'll finish that later.'' Loki promised, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

''I look forward to it.'' Darcy smiled at him and waltzed back into the party, giddy with happiness.


End file.
